


Please

by uarejeff



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medbay, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uarejeff/pseuds/uarejeff
Summary: “It’s fine,” he responds, and he’s doing his very best not to start crying.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Please

“I’m sorry,” Rose says for the third time. Her voice is shaking, hesitant, like she’s waiting for him to snap, to yell, to scream. To drop her back off at the estate with a pat on the back, a job well done, and leave her back in her old life, as if nothing had ever happened. 

“It’s fine,” he responds, and he’s doing his very best not to start crying.

Silence lapses between them, echoing and distant and cold, and he’s starting to think he hates the medbay.

_ Isn’t that funny, _ he muses, hearts pounding, hands shaking, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  _ A doctor who hates hospitals. _ His throat aches, and he swallows roughly, trying to shove down his endless emotions, lock them in some deep, dark corner of soul where he never has to see them again.  _ Isn’t that funny, _ he thinks almost desperately,  _ a doctor who hates how much he cares.  _

“Are you angry at me?” She asks it softly, and he pulls his gaze from where his fingers are wrapped loosely around her trembling hands, holding them still while the machine repairs her skin. 

_ She’s crying, _ he notes, and at the sight of her, he forces himself to swallow again.

“God, no,” he says, when he realizes she’s looking for a response. “Never.”

The machine beeps softly, and he’s starting to think that he should add a setting that cleans off the blood too. 

_ Please don’t leave me,  _ he thinks, nearly says, but the words get stuck on the lump in his throat and he isn’t quite certain how to dislodge them. 

“I’m sorry,” she says again.

_ Don’t love her, _ some vicious voice from deep inside him snarls.  _ She will rot and die and you will be alone again. _

_ Please, please, please, _ he begs. Almost. (The words trip on his tongue.)

“It’s fine,” he says again.

_ Please.  _


End file.
